Guardian
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Os olhos abriram-se lentamente, pode ver as costas de Usopp e Chopper, eles haviam a salvado, lágrimas abençoaram os olhos, e ela gritou com todas as forças de seu coração. Estava novamente com eles, mas e aquela voz?


"Ela foi levada, forçada a abandonar o que mais amava, e eles novamente iriam trás dela.

Shiki, o Leão Dourado, já havia escolhido a sua navegadora, Nami, seria dele. Ela era única em toda a Grand Line. O clima circulava em sua pele, fazendo-a ser quase uma Deusa do Tempo. Ele acreditava nisso, e com ajuda dela, dominaria a Grand Line, e mostraria ao mundo que poderia ser tão bom, ou melhor, do que Gold D. Roger.

Ela chorou, e todos choraram juntos, não em lágrimas, mas em seus corações.

_Fique, não se vá, você é nossa companheira._

Murmúrios inaudíveis, ela fingia não escutar, não ver, e não sentir. Estaria traindo seu capitão? Ele ficaria louco, ela sabia disso. É, estaria encrencada quando voltasse para casa, mas precisava dos caminhos para voltar.

Ela encontrou uma saída, e conseguiu encontrar o majestoso, um de seus heróis favoritos, e com ele seguiu pelos céus até sua _família_. Luffy era mágico, brotava quando menos esperava, não que os outros não possuíssem esse dom, pelo contrário, todos eram mágicos. O capitão tinha o prazer de lhe mostrar novos caminhos, era incrível.

Os pés tocaram o chão, e ela já pode sentir a calidez em estar perto deles mais uma vez. Era engraçado, apesar de alguns não estarem ali, ela conseguia sentir o afeto da mesma maneira, dos que a circulava. Sanji, tão amável agradecia aos céus, Chopper , tão pequenino, lhe abraçava as pernas, Usopp gargalhava animadamente junto de Luffy, e Zoro como sempre estava distante, mas com um leve sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

_- Pessoal, como é bom estar com vocês novamente. _

Ele sorriu, ao lembrar-se de como ela estava feliz. A missão agora era destruir o rei da selva, o Grande Leão faminto por poder, que aos poucos mostrava suas garras. Todos ali tinham que detê-lo de todas as formas possíveis, mas alguém esforçava-se demais, era diferente, quase distinto.

_- Seu maldito!_

Zoro pulou, chegou alto com ajuda de Sanji, sacou as espadas, encarando raivosamente o Rei Dourado, que num rugido estremecedor, lhe transformou em um _nada_. Como um meteorito o corpo explodiu no chão, a última coisa que viu, foi pedaços de terra mancharem o céu da tarde. Estava sendo estúpido novamente na presença dela. A terra o engoliu, gritos e gritos. A voz dela.

_- Shiki, me deixe ser sua nakama?_

_- Seja bem vinda, Baby-chan. _

Para salvar seus companheiros e também o que havia deixando no East Blue, ela decidiu se sacrificar. Shiki era um canalha, como se tudo simplesmente estivesse traçado. Seria piedoso? Talvez, mas ela o odiava. Uma última mensagem, Shiki, o que estaria pensando com aquilo? Ah claro, não seria um seqüestro.

_Doloroso._

Os lábios movimentavam-se lentamente, palavras dolorosas espetavam a garganta, sussurrava a despedida, o amor, o ódio, e o perdão.

Ele escutou uma, duas, três vezes a voz amargurada, o que faria? O capitão estava fora de si. Fraco? Luffy não era, mas e ele? É, o moreno estava irritado. E porque ele estava abatido? Zoro sentiu a diferença cair sobre os ombros, o que estaria acontecendo? Não conseguia nem deter o Leão, então como seria o melhor espadachim do mundo? Não conseguia nem salva-la.

_Repressão. Repressão. Repressão._

Os pés batiam fortes contra o assoalho de madeira elegante, correr, nem que fosse a todas as direções possíveis, ele iria encontrar o seu desapego. Os gritos de Chopper e Usopp foram claramente audíveis por todos os corredores em que estava, ele tinha que ajudá-los. Ele sabia que ela estava lá.

Parou no imenso corredor que ligava ao laboratório, os olhos guiaram-se até seus companheiros, os dois rapazes estavam bem, mas ela não. O que teriam feito com Nami? O veneno! Claro! As mãos tremiam raivosas, mordeu ferozmente o cabo da espada, Wada novamente seria útil.

_- Então só precisamos do remédio?_

Chopper e Usopp sorriam, dando espaço para que o espadachim seguisse até o inimigo, Zoro estava possuído, praticamente sem controle das ações, sem pestanejar, atacou impiedosamente. Rápido, teria que ser rápido, ela precisava da cura.

Um. Dois. Três. Ashura lhe o envolvia, o sangue manchado de preto, o corpo agora não o pertencia, era do milenar espírito das crueldades. Por mais que o doutor o atacasse nada estava fazendo efeito, o homem assustou-se ao notar que Zoro nem ao menos cambaleava para trás.

_Pressa. _

Zoro usou todo o seu poder, canalizando em um só golpe, partiu para cima, as nuances negras e vermelhas o acompanhavam, e isso fora o bastante para que decepasse a existência do ridículo homem que tinha a cura.

O corpo relaxou, as auras sumiram deixando apenas alguns resquícios que desapareciam por entre a neve e o vento. Os olhos negros vagaram para o céu escurecido, pode ver claramente um vidrinho que obtinha uma poção rosada. Ele a salvaria. Ergueu a mão, e segurou com todo o cuidado, logo deu alguns passos, não tinha como aproximar-se dela, a ponte que estava, fora destruído por causa do golpe.

_- Cuidem de Nami. Voltarei logo!_

O vidro brilhava por entre a neve, Zoro havia o arremessado para Chopper. A bebida desceu quente pela garganta, à respiração ficou acelerada, estava voltando a si.

Vozes. Elas estavam presentes por sua mente, engraçado, tudo se movimentava, a cabeça pulsava, a dor era tremenda. Os olhos abriram-se lentamente, pode ver as costas de Usopp e Chopper, eles haviam a salvado, lágrimas abençoaram os olhos, e ela gritou com todas as forças de seu coração. Estava novamente com eles, mas e aquela voz?"

Xxx

A luta estava terminada, Luffy havia ganhado, selando o indomável novamente, e todos estavam felizes e nos seus lugares. Gritos e gritos de alegria, finalmente estavam em paz. Zoro sorriu para o capitão que seguia pequenino devido ao poder, estava exausto, e ele também estava, todos estavam.

- Finalmente está tudo terminado.

Nami sentia o peito ferver, tinha muito orgulho por estar ali, o amor borbulhava por todos os esforços, pelos gestos, pela atenção e pela força de vontade. Nunca seria abandonada. Zoro relaxou ao vê-la bem, estava feliz, quase completo, mas a escuridão nunca o deixaria em paz, ela estava sobre seus pés. Fraqueza.

- Seja bem vinda, Nami.

Ele desabotoou o colete, e puxou a gravata do pescoço, tirou a camisa social e jogou por cima da navegadora, ela estava deplorável, estava muito frio naquela neve. Ela o fitou sem entender, mas o que importava, estava ali com eles, o que poderia ser melhor?

- Eu odeio roupas sociais.

Zoro desceu as escadas que dava para o quarto dos rapazes, e ela ficou ali sendo abraçada por todos do navio. Lágrimas teimosas adoravam persegui-la, uma semana longe deles, e já estava naquele estado. Ela precisava de todo aquele amor e carinho para sentir-se sempre viva. Era óbvio.

- Nami, agora você deve descansar, o seu corpo ainda não esta totalmente recuperado.

É, Chopper estava certo, após todas as agressões que sofrerá e todo o veneno, o que precisava fazer no momento era tomar um banho quente e descansar para que o médio a trata-se.

- Está certo! Pessoal preciso de descanso e vocês também.

Eles assentiram positivamente com a cabeça, estava na hora do descanso. Nami seguiu para o banho, largou o vestido que estava completamente rasgado em um canto, e os sapatos também. Pendurou a camisa de Zoro no pequeno gancho, pegou uma toalha a colocando perto da enorme banheira de hidromassagem. Sentiu a água quente infiltrar os poros, era tão relaxante, apesar das feridas arderem com o contato, ela esparramou-se, as borbulhas massageavam delicadamente o corpo exausto.

- Finalmente estou em casa.

Ela abraçou-se e ficou ali por um longo tempo, tudo o que vivera durante uma semana parecia um estranho pesadelo. Matutava, claro, o que mais poderia vir daqui pra frente, havia tantos perigos e tantas coisas, ser pirata era complicado demais.

Após todas as necessidades, pegou a camisa do gancho e a vestiu, afinal Zoro não se importaria, não mesmo. Nami rumou para o quarto, sua cama estava arrumadinha, com certeza Robin havia arrumado ali. Chopper estava a sua espera, ele sorriu ao vê-la, estava bem melhor do que antes, ele indicou para que senta-se, e ela o fez.

- Nami, você está cheia de escoriações. Precisamos colocar pomadas nesses machucados.

- Ah, isso cicatrizará, o que mais me assustou foi aquele pólen esverdeado, aquilo sim me tirou as forças.

Sim era verdade, machucados na pele se curariam, mas e o veneno? Chopper pegou um palito e pediu para a garota mostrar a língua, tudo parecia normal, certamente aquele remédio era incrível. O médico se perguntava se algum dia chegaria ao nível de curar doenças desconhecidas.

- Tudo parece estar muito bem! O remédio que o Zoro pegou certamente fez efeito!

- Zoro?

- Sim. – Chopper murmurou um pouco angustiado. – Eu não sabia qual era a cura para a doença, somente sabia que precisava daquelas flores, não tive tempo. Mas Zoro massacrou aquele doutor e conseguimos o remédio!

É! Nami ficou maravilhada com o esforço da Rena, era tão fofo, tinha vontade de esmagá-lo nos braços e nunca mais solta-lo. Então ela pensou, enquanto estava desacordada aquela voz seria a dele? Zoro também estava lá.

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que se tornara um ótimo médico.

- Ah sua cretina, não precisa fazer esses elogios!

A rena entrou mais uma vez em seu estado de felicidade, que era muito peculiar, fazendo-a sorrir como criança.

- Sanji perguntou se você não quer nada para comer?

- Não. Estou sem fome.

- Então trate de dormir e descansar. Boa noite.

Nami recolheu as pernas para cima da cama, puxou as cobertas aninhando-se contra o colchão. Chopper saiu apagando a luz do quarto, ela estava exausta, fechou os olhos que formigavam de sono, o corpo pedia por isso. Agora poderia dormir em paz, ou quase isso.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, as nuvens e a neve desapareceram revelando um gritante céu azul. Barulhos vinham do convés, e juntamente com eles, Nami havia acordado. Desceu da cama sentando-se na penteadeira, olhou fixamente para o espelho, sua aparecia já estava melhor, pegou dois rabicós prendendo os cabelos em dois rabos laterais. Analisou-se novamente, ainda estava com a blusa dele, dane-se, em outro momento devolveria.

- Bom dia, pessoal!

Todos estavam no convés a sua espera, sempre receptivos, na verdade, nem todos. Luffy estava emburrado em um canto do navio, ainda estava emburrado, afinal Nami havia o acusado de fracassado, na verdade todos, mas seria isso mesmo? Ela teria que perguntar. Mas...

- Nami! Que historia é essa que não teríamos chance contra o Shiki?

- O que? Você não escutou toda a gravação?

É, e ai iniciou-se uma briga descontinua de palavras, Luffy não havia escutado tudo o que ela havia dito, e assim brigavam pelo gravador, Usopp resolveu juntar-se, e no fim, tudo virou uma baderna. Agora, tudo voltava ao normal, mas todos estariam felizes?

- He!

Zoro murmurou uma risada oca enquanto dirigia-se para o ninho de corvo, sua missão estava comprida, todos estavam bem e isso era o que importava, era o que tentava imaginar. Nami o vigiava pelo canto dos olhos, tinha que agradecê-lo, mas ele sempre fugia, ela gostaria de saber ao certo o que aconteceu enquanto estava ausente. Ele estava diferente e ela também, afinal, poderia chamá-lo agora, mas não o fez.

O dia seguiu tranquilamente, a calmaria finalmente abençoava o navio, e o bom tempo também, sem preocupações. A ruiva aproveitou para deleitar-se das saborosas comidas que o cozinheiro fizera, não desperdiçou um momento sequer, e também, já estava com saudades de se estressar com aquela turma.

- Olha a hora!

Nami pulou da cadeira, guardou seus projetos de mapa e apagou as luzes da sala. Estava preocupada, pois o dia todo não havia conseguido falar com Zoro, ela precisava lhe agradecer e devolver a camisa. Ela correu para a lavanderia, a blusa estava lá, seca e cheirosa, dobrou cuidadosamente, e segurou contra o corpo para que não amassasse.

- Zoro?

Será que já estaria dormindo? Impossível, afinal ele era o guarda das longas madrugadas, pelo menos naquela semana. Nami virou-se surpresa, ele estava vindo da casa de banho.

- Ah, então você está ai! Tentei falar com você o dia inteiro.

- Algum problema?

Nami soltou um sorriso amarelado, será que só ela sentia aquela distância? Ele estaria fugindo, ou teria outra coisa errada? Ela tentou perguntar, mas a voz simplesmente não saia, faltava coragem.

- Eu queria agradecer por ter ajudado na busca do remédio, e também gostaria de...

- Há! Todos fizeram muito por você, Luffy e todos os outros deram o melhor.

Que ridículo, Nami sabia que havia algo ali, ela ergueu os olhos, ele a olhava calor, imóvel, penetrante. A distância teria que ser rompida. Ela caminhou até ele, parou muito perto, muito mesmo, logo, apoiou a testa sobre o peito do espadachim.

- Não me corte, eu vim lhe devolver a camisa... E você também deu o seu melhor.

- Nami... Não precisa me devolver nada.

- Sério?

A voz soou melosa, e o coração bateu apertado. Ele a amava, talvez isso fosse explicação de todos os problemas. Nami o envolveu pela cintura, agarrando-se com ternura, ele ergueu uma das mãos, acariciando a nuca da navegadora. O que falar? Tinha necessidade? Não. Os gestos, os olhares, tudo era remetido sem palavras, o único som audível era os dois corações.

- É serio.

Zoro sussurrou, enquanto a puxava com a outra mão para mais perto de seu corpo, ele baixou a cabeça procurando-a fitar diretamente nos olhos. A resposta estava ali, ele já não tinha mais o que temer, tudo estava ali. Os lábios chocaram-se levemente, eles brincaram até acoplarem-se por completo. O primeiro beijo.

- Está tudo bem?

Ela acentiu com a cabeça, as bochechas ardiam, afastou-se abrindo a camiseta e colocando-a sobre os ombros dele.

- Fique comigo, não se afasta de mim, por favor.

- Eu serei seu guardião, mesmo que salva-la me leve para o céu.

Os braços fortes a enlaçaram de forma protetora, Nami passou os braços por cima dos largos ombros, ele a beijou. Profundamente, a língua explorava com cuidado a boca dela, usufruindo de todo o sabor. As bocas movimentavam-se sensualmente, sem pressa, se conhecendo aos poucos.

Zoro a puxou pelas coxas, fazendo-a empoleirasse em seu corpo. Ela respirou profundamente o delicioso cheiro proveniente do corpo dele, Nami queria ficar acolhida ali para sempre, e Zoro a proteger-la de todos os perigos.

- Nami, para onde iremos?

- Para o meu quarto.

Ele caminhou com ela até chegar à porta ao qual abriu com um leve chute, deu alguns passos enquanto ela se desprendia vagarosamente, ele a largou sobre a cama, deixando o corpo sobre o dela. Zoro a fitava com olhos intensos, a mão raspava bruscamente a pele da coxa, e logo subiu para a bochecha da ruiva. Com a outra mão ele a segurava firmemente pela nuca, a puxando-a para um beijo consumista, ele a devorava. Ela o devolvia da mesma maneira, as mãos pressionavam com força os ombros. Ambos deixaram-se em busca de ar.

- Finalmente, você está voltada totalmente para mim.

Ela arqueou o corpo para que ele a explorasse, Zoro guiou a mão para o ventre de Nami, colocou-a lentamente por baixo da blusa, puxando-a para cima, ela ajeitou-se para que saísse com mais facilidade. Os olhos dele arregalara-se ao ver claras marcas de hematomas espalhadas pela delicada pele. No pescoço de Nami havia uma marca clara de agressão.

- Zoro, eu não disse nada para ninguém, então...

- Que porra! Olha o que aquele maldito fez em você! Você deveria ter nos contado!

Ela o segurou pela face com força, ele estava nervoso com o que via, como poderia não se enfurecer? Como ela poderia estar calma com tudo aquilo, ou simplesmente mascarava a dor?

- Isso irá sumir.

- Nami, não é bem assim, tudo o que você passou e sentiu, é algo que não posso me perdoar.

O espadachim guiou os lábios em direção do pescoço da navegadora, beijando-a sobre o machucado, ela estremecia com o leve respirar sobre a pele. – Essa sensação de dor, eu as mudarei, se é para ter dor, terá a minha.

Ele a mordiscava com um pouco de força, ela gemeu quando os dentes fincaram a pele delicada, Zoro inevitavelmente seguia sorridente com as reações da garota. Desceu os lábios até o vale dos seios, tão fartos e aconchegantes, ele a beijava e a mordiscava por ali, as mãos procuravam se livrar do sutiã, que logo foi retirado. Enormes, com aureolas rosadinhas. Por segundos Nami sentiu-se envergonhada, mas ele não havia dado muito tempo para esse tipo de pensamento, os abocanhou com vontade, fazendo-a erguer-se contra o corpo masculino.

- Hmn..

Nami murmurava ruídos de prazer, o corpo delicado manifestava-se contra lambidas, mordidas e chupões, Zoro deleitava-se contra os seios macios. O atrito dos corpos atiçava o tesão, que a cada segundo tornava-se mais explicito. Ela guiou as mãos delicadamente sobre as omoplatas do esverdeado, unhando-o com força. Ele sentiu a pele arder, arrastou os lábios contra o peito da ruiva, chegando novamente até os lábios carnudos, que permaneciam semicerrados deixando o ar circular. Em uma necessidade, jogou a língua para dentro da boca, chamando-a para um beijo enlouquecido e insaciável. Zoro arrastou um dos joelhos até o meio das pernas de Nami, friccionando contra a intimidade, obrigando-a forçar-se mais contra o contato.

- Acalme-se, ainda estou brincando com você.

- Brincando? – Ela sussurrava contra os lábios dele, minuciosamente o espadachim dedilhava o abdômen da ruiva, que compunha algumas escoriações e hematomas. Os dedos firmes interromperam-se perante a barreira do shorts jeans que ela vestia, desabotôo, quase arrancando o botão metálico, levou a enorme mão por dentro da calcinha, tocando-a rispidamente contra a intimidade que pulsava.

Os dedos moviam-se circularmente, a umidade quente o excitava de tal forma, obrigando-o a comprimir o membro que se projetava contra a calça. O ritmo mantinha-se acelerado, ele a penetrou vagarosamente com dois dedos, Nami gemia graciosamente ao senti-lo lentamente. Um suspiro soprou por entre os lábios, a necessidade vibrava por todo o corpo da ruiva, ele parou o movimento, puxando o jeans e a roupa intima para o chão. Os lábios subiram até o umbigo, ele a beijava ternamente, tentando-a relaxar, para o próximo ato.

Ela murmurou o nome dele com tanta veemência, ao senti-lo beijar a virilha, e logo apreciando seu intimo. A língua volátil era consumida pela excitação, as pernas da ruiva abraçavam-se com força o corpo do esverdeado. Ele parou, guiando o corpo sobre o dela, até poder vê-la nos olhos, aos quais suplicavam pelo contato. Ele esfregou a bochecha contra a dela, beijando-a nos lábios com carinho.

As mãos espalmadas guiaram-se firmes pelos flancos do espadachim, ela podia sentir os músculos delineados, o calor excessivo, a respiração acelerada e todo um conjunto de sensações contra o seu corpo. Ele ergue-seu um pouco, quando a ruiva puxou com força a calça de sarja, em conjunto com o Boxer, para baixo. As mãos percorreram o membro rijo que arquejava com o toque. Brincadeiras e caricias, a língua percorria até a glande, que desencadeava sensações prazerosas, deixando-o louco. Zoro a segurou forte pelos ombros, puxando-a para cima, logo, deitando-a sobre a cama, ele roçou o membro contra a intimidade de Nami, antes de penetrá-la vagarosamente.

Os movimentos lentos balançavam delicadamente os corpos que se mantinham em total harmonia, ela friccionava as paredes do intimo contra o membro insaciável, devorando-o o que podia. Zoro baixou os lábios até a face da garota, chamando-a para novas caricias, ou até para outra uma vida. Ela gemia por entre os beijos, clamando por mais movimentos.

- Zoro, eu quero mais rápido. – Ela murmurou baixinho fazendo-o o sorrir maliciosamente, ele passou as mãos pelos seios da garota, as apoiando contra os ossos do baixo ventre.

- Quero judiar de você.

O espadachim a segurou forte, forçando-a para cima com os ritmos acelerados de penetração. Ela gemia com a dor, tolerável, acompanhada por muito prazer e movimentos exagerados. Nami comprimiu os lábios, impossibilitando-se de gritar qualquer safadeza, que pudesse desencadear em algum de seus companheiros acordados pelo navio.

- Vem pra mim Nami, vem!

Ele desprendeu-se do corpo da ruiva, virando-a de fronte, ela engatinhou até seu colo, acoplando-se contra o membro rijo masculino. Nami remexia-se rapidamente sobre Zoro, rebolava com gingando, o comprimindo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ele arfava contra o pescoço da garota, enquanto apertava com força as nádegas da mesma. Nami caiu exausta, com a pressão do corpo másculo, que a empurrava sobre a cama.

Zoro acomodou-se entre as pernas da garota, recomeçando o movimento de vai e vem freneticamente. O corpo de Nami queimava com o contato ligeiro e firme, os gemidos contínuos seguiam de seus lábios, alimentando a sede do rapaz. Ela o abraçou com força, sussurrando nos ouvidos do esverdeado, que havia chegado ao orgasmo, fazendo-o aumentar as estocadas. Ele estava no ápice, assim como ela, ambos estavam realizados no clímax perfeito, alienados em um só corpo. Pensamentos vazios, corações interligados, ambos não se focavam em nada, somente no sexo e na presença que ambos construíram em torno de longos anos.

Ele parava lentamente, enquanto ela arfava descompassadamente, jogando os braços cansados sobre o colchão. O espadachim a fitou por alguns segundos, logo, jogando-se para lado, ficando de barriga para cima.

- Zoro...

Nami remexeu-se na cama, projetando-se sobre o corpo do espadachim. Ele ajeitou-se melhor, esticando um dos braços para que ela aconchegasse a face sobre o peito. Ele abriu um dos olhos murmurando preguiçosamente.

- Algum problema?

Ela guiou uma das mãos sobre uma das bochechas do esverdeado, apertando-a com força, o fazendo remexer a face. – Tenho sim.

- E qual seria?

- Acho que estou amando você...

Zoro abriu os olhos podendo ver claramente o vermelhidão acumulado sobre as bochechas da garota. Ele a puxou para mais perto, beijando a testa da ruiva com carinho.

- Nós fizemos amor, e você fica com vergonha de dizer que me ama?

Nami fez uma careta, sentindo-se uma idiota pelo o que havia dito segundos atrás, Zoro sorria maldosamente enquanto puxava as cobertas.

- Eu estou amando você. – Ele afirmou enquanto era guiado pelo cansaço, fazendo-o adormecer lentamente. Nami permaneceu acordada, acariciando as pequenas mechas arrepiadinhas do cabelo do espadachim. O calor proveniente do esverdeado era tão convidativo, que seria impossível de não adormecer, logo, Nami entregou-se ao sono.

Os passos leves ecoavam pelo assoalho de madeira, ela agachou-se, juntando a peça de roupa do chão. A camisa branca escorregou perfeitamente por entre as curvas do corpo, Nami não se deu ao trabalho de prender todos os botões, deixando a blusa com um tremendo decote.

- Assim está ótimo.

Ela ajoelhou-se sobre a cama, beijando carinhosamente a face do espadachim, ao qual ainda dormia profundamente.

- Creio que sua blusa ficara comigo por mais um tempo. Meu guardião.


End file.
